Haunted Past
by BlackBloodRose77
Summary: So this is something I've been thinking about a lot! It's about Freed and his past, present and future. Who knows what will happen, the only thing certain is that things buried in that past... Are supposed to stay there and the only one who knew besides himself is gone... Can he really tell the others and not be judged for it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ~ I had to start up new account because I lost my other account information. But if you want to read more stories from me look up

BloodBlackRose77

Thank you and enjoy! ~

P.S. I do not own any characters from fairy tail just the characters I created are mine and the plot line.

_Don't Kill me_

-5 weeks after the grand magic games-

Tears poured from the black heavens on the town of Magnolia and the people it holds. Everyone tried to escape, ducking into the nearest shelter, well all but one green haired man walked down the road clothes soaking up the wetness caused by the rain. He didn't care though, this man just wanted to get home back to his house that he shared with his friends.

Freed's P.O.V.

Laxus, a enormous man with huge muscles, is blond, and has a lightning bolt scare on his left eye… did I mention that he uses lightning dragon slayer magic? Oh well, and then there's Bixslow, a very….. Amusing? Annoying? Umm…Ah! Unusual fellow that I for some reason still call my friend, were probably starting to worry if something happened to me…. Well more like worried they'd starve since I'm the only one that could cook.

I finally get home and I'm tackled by Bix. "BABY! I thought I was gonna starve!" Bix shouted at me. "Starve Starve!" came the usual echo from his dolls.

"You realize you could have gotten a snack from the fridge right?" I rolled my eyes.

"… but…. But….. But…. There is nothing to eat in there!"

"Shut up Bixlow. I am tired of hearing you wine. " Laxus replied come from the bathroom.

"I think we should go on a job soon. Maybe tomorrow we can grab Ever and take on a job?" I suggested.

"Job! Job! Job!" came the reply of Bix and his babies.

"Sure." Laxus replied.

"well it's settled then." The rest of the evening went smoothly… somewhat. 'why can't I shake this feeling that I'm being watched… at the market… on the way home and even right now… something doesn't feel right…' I decided to just sleep on it and worry about it tomorrow.

Unknown to Freed, he was being watched from the shadows by one person dressed in a cloak that could camouflage the wearer's whole being from the smell to their appearance. Another person came up to their companion to relieve him from duty.

"Dagor you are to report to the master at once. I'll take over. " said the new comer.

"Understood. Happy hunting Troveen." Dagor turned to leave and disappeared in the shadows.

"Happy hunting indeed." A wicked grin spread on his face as he stared through the window to gaze at the greenet having glorious nightmares. "Indeed."

_I'm Sorry_,,,,

I know… I know it's such a short chapter. Please refrain from throwing tomatoes and what ever you deem necessary until after I duck for cover!

My goal is to get two chapters or more a week and I promise they will be longer than this! And when I make a prom… (rest of comment has been deleted due to copy write.) It's just the start up… if you like my story leave a like and a review. Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello again!~ Thank you for the review! I love thinking of back stories for Freed but I never find any! ;'(

Well without further adieu may I present chapter 2! Dun dun dun…. I mean badumtis…. I That's not right either… oh well!

Disclaimer :

I do not own Fairy tail…. I do own this story plot and my own characters and their families and souls…. Oh and their names!

Oh! Most of this chapter is in Freed's POV.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhm

Darkness… it obscures my vision. I'm unable see where I am but I know all to well at the same time… all I feel is heat and emptiness that fills my soul. Slowly drowning me in an ocean of fire… but it doesn't burn yet… I just feel… empty… void… emotionless. It is my true colors. Having to steel myself to prevent… it matters not now for I will never let that happen. Even if I have to keep hiding behind that mask I wear weather it is hiding my true self from those I call family or that goofy charade to make sure Laxus keeps his 'bad boy' reputation up. No one must know.

Falling into the Hell I've been forced into… leaning on my feet from having to do this for years. I keep getting dragged further and further into its pits. I come to the one who summoned me.

"Bovoree" I called out to my demon.

"Freed" he replied coming into the light created by the new flames.

"If you would please tell me why you summoned me instead of waiting for me. I would be most appreciative."

"You remember that felling you had earlier?"

"Yes"

"Well some one was following us… From the shadows on rooftops."

"I see how long?"

"Since we left the house."

"Hmmm… I will see to it in the morning. Thank you. "

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I… as do I." everything started to fade into black and sleep once again claimed him. Returning to the heat and nothingness.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Morning

I woke up before the sunrise as I always do the started to work on coffee, so no one in the guild gets lighting hurled at them, then I proceed with making breakfast, consisting of 10 eggs over easy, 3 pieces of toast with cheese, coffee with 4 creamers and 5 pieces of bacon for Laxus, for Bix, He'll have 3 scrambled eggs with peppers, onions, hot peppers, sausage cut up into the eggs and cheese, an Avocado on the side an 2 pieces of toast with peanut butter and jelly. As for me, I make myself a pot of tea and a piece of toast with butter.

The others slowly start to drag themselves out from bed and into the kitchen and pour coffee into their mugs. I laid their food out in front of them and they just start devouring what's in front of them.

"You need to eat more…" Laxus voice bellows.

"You know I'm never hungry in the morning. Also last time you both forced me to may I remind you that you both ended up wearing it." I replied with an eyebrow raise. I would no doubt follow this man to the pits of hell… but contrary to belief… I would not do everything he would ask after all he is my best friend. 'But I thought best friends tell everything to each other.' Laughed a voice in his head. 'Bovoree. You know why we can't. Unless we want to lose another home and family.' 'I know… I know…' the voice receded back.

"Someone die?" "die die!" bixslow asked sensing the change in Freed's mood.

"Its nothing" lies. "hurry I want to get to the guild before it becomes to crowded and we can't get a table." They hurried up and Finished eating and cleared the table and walked out the door around 8:30.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm

At The Guild Hall

They got there around 9:00 and slipped in and found a table in the corner. Unfortunately Gray and Natus were there to… some how Gray's clothes were gone by 9:15 then proceeded a verbal argument with things like "if you wanted to be a stripper Ice Queen the strip club is on the other side of town" and "what did you say you lizard breath" and so on and so on… At 9:20 the first punch was thrown and after that was a full out brawl with magic being thrown and so on. So basically the normal happened.

Unfortunately or fortunately Freed went to get drinks for the rest of the Raijinshu. Getting Ever died soda, Bix some of Mira's cookies and a coffee, Laxus some Whiskey and himself a cup of tea. While he was waiting for his order leaning on one of the support pillars, Gray went to throw ice at Natus and missed him and swept Freed's feet out from under him causing him to fall. The whole room went silent, as they seen where the ice was headed, they were able to hear the glass shatter and the red dart that would have hit Freed if it wasn't for the ice that caused him to fall out of the way. Well as fortunate as that may sound… he unfortunately smack his head on the ground hard enough to give him a concussion and successfully knocking him out.

Everyone rushed to his side, the Raijinshu being the first ones, Natus and Gray the second feeling extremely guilty, and then Wendy to help heal the concussion so they didn't have to worry. After Freed was taken care of they set to work on find out about the dart… but not before Laxus smacked the culprits in the heads and scolded them for using magic inside the guild.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm

Else where

"Crap… well that didn't go as planned… Now I have to report my screw up. " and with that the Man named Troveen disappeared into the shadows.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmjmjmjmmhmhjmhmhjmhndhsgshfjfjk

Thank you for reading and if you like it well… give it a like! Oh and a review! I love to hear what your thoughts and feelings are.

Love you!

Peace out!

~ BlackBloodRose77 ~


	3. Chapter 3

So Sorry! For Give Me! I've been working and wasn't able to put up a chapter last week. My job can get really stressful and when that happens I come home and practically pass out. So Sorry! I should have a less stressful week and might get up another chapter! Love you guys and thank you for the comments! Also if there are any stories you like feel free to leave some in the comments for me to check out!

HMHMHMHMHMJMNMJMJMJMHMVshdjskzkshshdhdhxjxjx

There once was a family. They care deeply for one another… Aunts, Uncles, parents, brothers, sisters, and cousins. They would do anything for each other… normally… accept there was just one thing that kept them from being together. A curse, one that turned them against each other. Brother against brother, sister against sister, parents against children, and so on. It tore them apart they searched long and hard for a way to escape the curse. But they never found one the only thing they could do will seal it away so the cursed couldn't hurt others. It was all because of one man… just one who was enraged by the family... he wanted their power but… He couldn't have it. So… he forcefully took it from them. Causing the family to turn into his monsters their bodies held. Fearing that they would lose control the turn to brutally training each other….

"Freed" huh? What's going on? "FREED" I blinked my eyes. The vision of the family in shadows blurred even more, eventually disappearing completely. "Freed! Wake up!"

"L-Laxus?"

"It's about time you woke up." Laxus replied with a gruff voice.

"What happened?"

"Idiot 1&2 were throwing magic in the guild hall and you got in the cross fire. Which actually kinda saved you."

"Saved me?" I raise a eyebrow at the news.

"Apparently someone tried to poison you with some type of drug that causes demon users to go berserk."

"….." 'no why… dang it! This is going to get worse…'

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Now it was Laxus's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"oh! Um… in just trying to assess the situation…"

"Fine… Well get up the old geezer wants to talk to you."

"Alright I'll go see him right away." I got up and got something for my headache and reported to the Master.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Elsewhere

"Report"

"I missed the target… he slipped on a piece of ice and the dart imbedded in the support column."

"Very good."

"What?"

"We recently found out that if you would have hit a the target… we would have lost everything… we need him and another mage to release the curse to make our master happy."

"Who is the new target? "

"The mage from Sabretooth…. Ruffus Lore."

"Understood"

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

In macrovs office

"Freed… My child. Do you know why someone tried to use this on you?" The master held up the little dart.

"I'm not certain… maybe it was to get back at the Thunder Legion? There is many reasons to why I could have been a target… it's hard to narrow it down to just one. "

"I see… Nothing else?" Freed kept his composure on the outside… but on the inside he was freaking out.

"What else would there be? Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion have a lot of enemies. It's an occupational hazard." 'Alright Freed calm down for all we know it could be about the Thunder Legion… after all the last one to know our secret… die in the… accident…' Bovoree calmly stated in his head trying to keep Freed calm. 'I know Bovoree… I… I just don't want to lose another family…' 'We will always have each other no matter what.' 'Thank you… my oldest friend.'

"Well I want you younglings to stay near the guild until we have more information."

"You know Laxus won't like that…"

"Well try to get him and the others to stay."

"I'll do my best Master."

"Thank you" With that Freed left to go join his friends down at the bar. Unknown to him that the master was watching him. "Gajeel keep an eye out for Freed… there is something he's not telling us and I fear it could be fatal…" Gajeel came out of the shadows and stood be side the master.

"Sure. Is Greenie gonna be OK with this?"

"I don't care. I have a bad feeling about this… So keep a close eye."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Thank you for reading! Well I gave some background this time… don't kill me! Drop you like and leave a comment if you like the story! ;)

I know I didn't use to many characters but it was to make sure I got the chapter in and also to help give some background... Also I will go in to the relationship between Freed and his demon because it is part of his past of why they became so close and why the demon cares for Freed! :)

All my love!


	4. Chapter 4 A Bit Of The Past

Hey! I know that it's been a long time... Please don't kill me! I've been traveling, sick, kind of tried of writing this on my phone... etc...

 **Angry Mob chases me off a cliff**

Wait... Wait!I just wanted to say... I felt really inspired when I read your guy's comments and for that... I …. I …. Thank you.

 **Dies**

Now with out any more dramatics from me! I GIVE YOU... Your next chapter!

 **music plays and I return from the dead**

One More Thing... This Chapter will be from Bovoree's P.O.V. A bit more Back story and I shall revel A key part!

Also Freed and the gang are technically older (( Even thought they don't look it and others technically don't count the seven years of sleeping)) and When I refer to like 20 years ago I do count the seven years.

(Right now I'd like to point out freed is 27)

YOU MAY READ NOW

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

In a place deep with in ones' soul... A demon by they name of Bovoree lives. There has been hard times... there has been less hard times, but the one thing certain the precious soul this demon has been bound to for 20 years. He would never exchange, even though everything they've been through together. He wouldn't change it.. no... he wouldn't.

Flashback Bovoree's P.O.V. 20 Years Earlier

I woke up to a strange new sensation. I felt as though there was someone else with me in my plain of existence. No one dares come to me not even other demons, it was sort of like taboo unless you wanted to die. I don't take kindly to others. ' Hmmm~ now who would be foolish enough to risk a visit to me?' I smirked. Itching to relieve my sudden blood lust, I turned around looking for my new toy.

To my surprise (though I didn't show my surprise) it was a seven year old with light green hair and the most intriguing blue eyes... 'Hmm... Why would a child step into the wolfs' den?' I asked him while circling around, my new potential snack. I don't know why I hesitated to kill and be done with him. I could feel my... my... I don't know but it drove me crazy, to at least hear the child out. Must be a spell of some sort.

The child just kept staring at me. No reply to the questions asked earlier, just standing and staring. It really drove me mad, I mean who wouldn't it drive mad... and now that I think about it... 'THIS IS NOT MY HOME' I growled. Not necessarily at the child but... yeah at the child. 'Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? If you Don't answer I will really kill you!' Probably not the best way to ask a child but I wanted answers and I wanted them NOW. FINALLY the child spoke up.

"I-I'm Freed. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but y-your here because I need your help... with a curse placed on my f-family. My family bounds themselves to real demons b-because the curse makes us take care of other demons in our body/soul and we n-need help to keep them in check. As to where you are... You are inside my soul, if you don't wish to be bound to be then I can send you b-back..."

-This child really needs a confident boost. Like really bad... but I should kill him from removing me from my home.- I thought. -It does take some big kahunas to want to take me from my home then asking me for help...- ' Sure Kid, I'll help you.' I told him. The giant grin on his face was hi-lar-ious... he was so happy. It made me sick. Literally sick, I threw up in my mouth just now. 'I've changed my mind. Screw off and take me home.'

His face went stark white and looked like, HE, was going to throw up. -That's better- I thought but I was kinda bored and this child was kinda easy to manipulate, emotionally.

"I-I have bad news then Mr... A-as soon as you said yes... umm... the contract was sealed." My eye twitched. Blood lust suddenly returning. He must of noticed because he started talking again. " I know you want to hurt me... most likely kill me right now but... You can't unless I give you permission. I-it's in the contract. It's unbreakable until I die."

'Fine technically, I got myself into this... I'll accept a human's life is nothing to a demons. It just might cure my boredom.' Either way this will be interesting or awfully dreadful. Heck, if I enjoy it I could prolong his life or shorten it. I do have one *friend, okay more like slave, who would kill him for me. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. 'This is gonna hurt... A lot' I smirked and before he could ask, I forcefully made a part of my power flow into his right eye, making it turn purple and black. As the child was curled into a ball clutching his right eye, I noticed a strange mark on the back of his neck. -Hmm something to ask him about later, since he can't really talk right now.- 'Pleasure doing business with you.'

To my surprise (again), the child stood up still clutching his eye. Not many humans can handle the power I give them. Especially when I basically shove it into their eye... maybe this won't be so boring after all.

"I-is that all you've got?" I smirked even wider. Definitely not boring.

Flashback End

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Present Time Narrator's P.O.V.

Bovoree smiled fondly at the memories, he has shared. Who knew that a demon could go soft, from just one little human. As he predicted, the journey to this point was not boring at all... sometimes he wished he could keep the small human from going through some of the things he did, but in the end a human's path can only be paved through the painful, happy and gray times. He watch a child become a man, and he was there for it all. No one could ever have known, what was to come next... Wounds would be opened, families torn, and his favorite human... would one day be left alone.

Life is never fair, it may have time when it is okay and good, sometimes even great, but in the end the suffering of one too save many is always going to happen, because if you don't save your family who will?

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

I know I know... So this is a very short chapter. It's just to get back into the swing of things. I love the support and your guy's comments acually inspired me to write again. I love you all and your support!

Next Chapter will be longer and I will try to get it to you guys with in 2 weeks.

~ Lots of love.

BlackBloodRose77


End file.
